Why?
by EraganShan
Summary: When Robin saves Zatanna from an explosion that majorly injures him, will he survive it and what will happen between them?


Authors Note! Okay so this is my first Young Justice fanfiction so please please please let me know if the characters seem weird or stuff like that. This is a Robtanna story because I'm like obsessed with the pairing now. So obsessed that I probably need help... oh well! Let me know what you think!

Zatanna sat in a chair in front of the infirmary, nervous beyond belief. The rest of the Team was sitting around her, except for Robin. Robin, the reason they were all here. They were sitting in a silence which was broken by a door slamming open. They all looked up and saw Batman storming through the room and going into Robin's room in the infirmary. They looked at each other, worry in all of their eyes, then resumed their silence.

After a few minutes, Batman came back out to where they were and looked each of them in their eyes. "What happened. Full mission report."

Aqualad stood up and said, "Sir, me, Superboy, and M'gann were searching the second wing of the building, looking for the information. Artemis and Kid Flash were searching wing three. Robin and Zatanna were searching wing one. We all heard an explosion and we checked with each other through mind link to see if we were all okay. Superboy, M'gann, Artemis, Kid Flash and I were all fine but none of us could contact Robin or Zatanna. We searched wing one but we could not find them. We came back here to find Robin in the infirmary and Zatanna sitting here. I don't know what happened to them."

Batman nodded to Aqualad and turned to face Zatanna. "What happened?"

Zatanna looked at the door to the infirmary and sighed. She recalled the mission that happened only thirty minutes ago...

* * *

Zatanna and Robin were sneaking around their part of the building, headed to a computer room so Robin could hack into the system. they heard movement from the hall to their right so Robin turned to her and said, "I'm gonna go check that out. Stay here."

She sighed before nodding. She never got to do any of the big stuff. Sure hanging out with Robin was awesome but still. She stood there for a few minutes before hearing voices down the hall. She slowly started walking in the direction Robin went. She could not make out words but one of the voices was definitely Robin's.

Zatanna stepped around the corner to see sever unconscious bodies on the floor. Robin and another man were fighting. Robin punched at the man's face and made contact with his jaw. The man stumbled back a few feet before attempting to kick Robin's feet out from under him. Robin jumped over the kick and punched the man in the gut. He stumbled back and fell on the ground wheezing from getting the air knocked out of him. He fell at an angle that allowed him to see Zatanna, Robin hadn't seen her yet.

Zatanna used a spell to tie the man up in rope and jogged over to Robin.

He looked at her and smiled, "How come I knew you wouldn't stay put?"

When she reached Robin, he smiled and said, "You know, this is a pretty asterous mission."

"Why?"

Robin laughed and said, "Cause I get to spend it with you Zee. I haven't gotten to hang out with you in a while. This is nice."

Zatanna blushed and said, "Thanks."

They started to leave the room when suddenly, they hear a cutting sound. The man Zatanna tied up was standing, the ropes a cut up mess at his feet, with a knife in one hand and a remote in the other. Robin stepped in between the man and Zatanna and readied a batarang.

The man threw the knife at them and Robin threw the batarang at it, blocking it. The man swore then pressed a button on the remote. Explosions rang through the air and Zatanna found herself being tackled to the ground by Robin. His body covered and protected hers until the explosions were over. Robin slowly rolled off of Zatanna and layed on his back by her side. She was unharmed but Robin was badly burned. He was breathing hard.

Zatanna scrambled to get up and kneel next to him. He smiled at her and tried to mask his pain but she saw through it. He broke the silence by saying, "That was not asterous."

Zatanna smiled and said, "Why did you risk your life to save mine?"

He smiled back and didn't answer. They sat there smiling at each other while Zatanna thought. Robin had just saved her life. She had had a small crush on him since she met him but now she practically loved him. Wait what? Yeah she thought. I love him. After admitting this to herself, she leaned in and kissed him, surprising him. He quickly kissed her back, his feelings and emotions matching her own.

They broke apart and Robin raises his hand up to her face and puts a stray hair behind her ear. His hand lingers there for a few more seconds. He looks into her eyes and says, "Zee." before falling unconscious, his hand falling at his side. Zatanna gasps and says a spell to teleport them back to Mount Justice.

They appear in the living room. Red tornado was walking down a hallway near them and came rushing up to them. "What happened?"

Zatanna looked up at him and said, "No time Robin needs help." He nodded and picked up the boy wonder and carried him to the infirmary. When they got there, he laid Robin down on the bed and started hooking him up to machines.

Zatanna sits in a chair that's next to the bed and holds Robin's hand. Red Tornado notices but doesn't say anything. "Zatanna, go wait outside the room."

"No. I'm staying here."

Red tornado paused and said, "I need to assess his injuries."

Zatanna hesitated at first but reluctantly nodded and exited the room. She sat down in the waiting area outside the room.

* * *

Zatanna told Batman and the Team everything except for them talking before the explosion, and the kiss. She couldn't tell Batman that she kissed Robin, he might not take it well...

Batman was silent until he sat in an open chair and said, "I see. I've alerted the Justice League and Red Arrow."

Wally was still distressed but asked, "Are they coming?"

Batman nodded and said, "Tomorrow. Robin has been around the League long enough to become good friends with everyone. They all care about him."

Wally nodded and leaned back in his chair further. Zatanna was afraid to ask the question she'd been dying to ask Batman, but gulped and said it slowly. "How is he?"

Batman sighed and explained, "This probably ranks as one of Robin's worst injuries. And there's a lot of them. He has a few broken ribs and major burns on his back. There is also a large gash on the back of his head that has made him lose a lot of blood. Which is why he's unconscious at the moment."

Zatanna sighed. She had expected as much. Pieces of rubble probably fell on him and rolled off of him. M'gann yawned and had a sleepy look on her face. Batman noticed and said, "You should all go get some sleep. I'll stay here and watch over Robin."

Wally burst out with, "I'm not leaving my best friend!"

Zatanna followed with, "Neither am I."

The rest of the Team agreed with them and Batman sighed and said, "Fine but get some sleep."

They reluctantly agreed and Zatanna used a spell to make sleeping bags for everyone appear, even one for Batman though she doubted he'd use it. The Team spread out on the floor and it was amazing anyone could last thing Zatanna noticed was that Batman was still sitting in the chair, not moving, just looking at the floor in front of him.


End file.
